


(Podfic) Fly Fishing the Improbable

by Azure_K_Mello, ventusprinceps



Series: (Podfic) Friendship is Not My Forte [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boat Buying, Boats, Capable Will Graham, Fishing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Will Doesn't like touching, back story, fish jerky, someone helped Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Catching a catfish is a great thing to do with a Friday afternoon. Seeing a man about a boat on a Saturday is even better.





	(Podfic) Fly Fishing the Improbable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fly Fishing the Improbable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883150) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



> ...And here we go! I've gotten through recording the first 15 fics in this series so far, so I might start posting a little faster. I hope y'all are enjoying listening to this as much as I am enjoying recording it. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos here and for Azure_K_Mello too!
> 
> P.s. - Have y'all seen Infinity War yet? Cause JFC.

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cd166aogymbu9ix/Fly_Fishing_the_Improbable__by_Azure_K_Mello.mp3) | **Size:** 27.42 MB | **Duration:** 00:30:32

Soundcloud:


End file.
